Endgame
by KMPC
Summary: Everything in life is temporary, because everything changes. That's why it takes great courage to love, knowing it might end anytime, but having faith it will last forever.


**A/N: **I dedicate this oneshot to all of my Demented and Deranged readers and loyal followers on tumblr! This is a future fic! and I will be posting a Drew and Clare one-shot later on next week. Not sure yet. P.S. I don't know the lives of Munro and Aislinn, I just wanted to try something different. Read and Review! enjoy!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>sadly, I don't own Eclare or Degrassi. My life is sad.

**Summary: **Everything in life is temporary, because everything changes. That's why it takes great courage to love, knowing it might end anytime, but having faith it will last forever.

* * *

><p>"Banting," She looked at him with a smile, "I always knew you would make it, Eli."<p>

He gave her a tiny smile and looked at her for the last time. He truly looked at her. Admiring her body from head to toe, from her black flats, all the way to the her hairline.

He chuckled, "Yeah, worked my ass off for it. Maybe i'll, ugh, see you there in a year?" He said hopefully.

He watched as the wind blew her her hair in one direction. How her eyes squint from the air hitting her eyes, and the way she made herself occupied.

She would constantly hit her forefinger against her thigh.

She was controlling herself. She finds ways of keeping her self in complete composure. Whether it be her tapping her fingers to her thighs or biting her lip. Either way, she'll find a way to distract herself from showing her true emotions.

She, on the other hand, was watching him. She watched as he would have that same handsome smirk on his face. Or how his eyes would bore into her own. She took notice as he would gently sway from side to side. It was a sign that he was nervous, and he didn't even realize it. He could never keep still, even if he wanted to.

She took in notice that he would have these dreamy long blinks that added a dramatic affect to the situation.

Little details about the other was unnoticed by many people. Except the two. Those two could pick out every single detail about each other that no one else would have noticed.

He smiles as she nods in agreement.

"You know it."

He watched as her high waisted white skirt would flow in the wind, and how her belt shows off her perfect hourglass figure. The sun shines on her body, in a different way that day. Her normally pale white skin, is now a beautiful glow. Her tiny freckles that grace her cheeks are more abundant, making her innocence shine through her now, 17 year old self.

A light shade of pink naturally stains her face, that always holds a smile. Her eyes are a lighter shade of blue, that could brighten up anyones day. Her lips are still beautiful and plump. Taunting every male in her path, to kiss.

He's so absorbed in the her beauty, that he doesn't notice that she has said something.

"I'm sorry, Clare, what was that?" She shakes her head in amusement and continues to look at him with care and love buried deep in.

"I said, Eli, I'm really proud of you. And I wish nothing but the best for you."

Eli looks deep into her eyes. It's now or never he thinks.

It's been a year and three months since he's last held her. Fifteen months since she snuggled into his warm body. Since their lips last touched, their arms wrapped around each other. Fifteen long months of not being the peaceful couple they once were.

It all seems surreal that they were once amazingly close friends, to a committed relationship, into strangers, and once again, close friends.

Nothing will ever be the same. But it's the risk. The risk of trying things out again for the person you love. Scratch that, for the person you're willing to die for. The person you're willing to take a bullet for or commit a crime.

That's what their situation was. They weren't just a boy and girl who were in love. They were a boy and a girl who were willing to ignore their past, and focus on the now. They're two people who love and cherish one another. They would do anything for each other.

They learned it the hard way, but in time, they did indeed learn it.

Many obstacles stood in their way, but no matter what, they always found their way back home. Through the boiling point of their relationship, to the storm that came their way, to the decision of now or never, they knew what to do.

They might not know it at the exact moment, but they do. Through the ups and downs of their young lives, they will always love one another.

"So, ugh, Clare. What are you doing this summer?"

She smiles and simply shrugs, "I'm not sure. My summer doesn't start for another two days."

He nods and takes hold of his chin in thought. He looks at her, and she looks at him with curiosity.

"Okay, well, Adam and I are going to the Dead Hand concert in Ontario, on the 14th. You in?"

Clare crosses her tiny arms and thinks. She bites her lip in thought and cocks her head to the side.

"hmmm, I guess, I could squeeze you guys in."

He nods in excitement, "You free on Saturday? There's a party at Jess Martello's house. You in or are you in, Misfit?"

She smiles and jokingly looks taken aback, "Misfit? You think i'm a Misfit?"

He scrunches his eyebrows, "You? A Misfit? By yourself? Oh no, Edwards, you're not a true Misfit unless Adam and I are present. Le Duh."

She laughs and says, "Le Duh? I think a certain someone has been hanging around a certain Coyne for far too long."

They both let out a laugh. The sun is now directly above them, indicating it's noon. People are swarming around, handing out flowers, taking pictures, and talking to loved family members.

The sun is getting into her eyes, and she shields herself with the palm of her hand. As she's looking down, he smiles at her, and just takes in the opportunity that she has no clue that he's staring at her.

She surprisingly looks up and says, "What are you staring at?" He quickly looks down and mutters a nothing. She notices that a light shade of red graces his cheeks and smiles.

She looks around and notices Bianca carrying an envelope from her mother. She quickly reaches into her bag and pulls out a white envelop with the name _Eli Goldsworthy _ printed neatly on it. She grins and hands it to him.

"Here you go, but don't read it now! Read it when you're on the plane to California." His mouth drops, "California? That isn't until the middle of August!"

She simply shrugs and says, "Oh well. Times is hard." He smiles a wide, toothy smile and looks at her with affection. He see's his parents heading towards Bullfrog's Cadillac. Cece smiles and waves at her.

She smiles and waves at the two eccentric parents. He sighs out loud and says, "Well, you have two more days left of grade 11, soak it up while you can. Okay?" She nods and takes the two short strides to him, and wraps her arms around his waist.

He grew a couple inches since two summers ago, making her head, now able to lean on his broad chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and kissed the top of her head. He watched as Bullfrog smiled at his now happy son and grinned.

He smiles at his father and whispers in her ear, "Thanks, Edwards, for everything. I promise, this summer is going to make up for our lost time together."

She nods, and whispers, "No, thank _you, _Eli. And this summer will be the best summer ever."

Their grip on each other tightens and they let go. He leans down and gently kisses her cheek. Without skipping a beat, her cheeks grow a dark shade of pink. He laughs, remembering the old times, of grade 11.

They both walk in the same direction. She takes out her spare glasses that she uses when her eyes are sore. A group of little kids run past her, making her drop her glasses in the process. The fact that her glasses fell to the ground, didn't process into his brain fast enough. So, in result, he ended up stepping on them.

Shock runs through her face as the memory of 2010 runs through her brain. The first time they met.

He reaches down and scoops up her glasses. He smirks and says, "I think they're dead." She laughs and reaches out to take her glasses. He leans down, kisses her cheek once again, and walks towards his parents, leaving her in glee.

As Bullfrog drives away with his wife and his son, a tear slips down both Eli and Clare's face. They know that they are going their separate ways for a while, but they will soon find each other once again. Having faith is the most important thing to have. You never know, with much faith, your dreams can come true.

"aaaaaaand, cut! That's a wrap everybody!"

Just like that. It was done. It's over. Season 14 of Degrassi is over with. In a few months all of the actors and actresses will be back on track. Ready to film more episodes.

All except one young man. Ready to go out and do bigger things in the states.

"MUNRO! AISLINN! That was horrible! Be back on set tomorrow morning at 3AM sharp! No excuses!"

Stefan walked up to the two talented people with false rage in his eyes.

"Sure, Stefan, suuure." Aislinn said with a knowing smile on her face.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his temples, muttering 'Kids nowadays have no respect for anyone anymore', as he walked away.

Before turning the corner to go into the green room, he turned around and flashed the two a thumbs up. In return, they both flashed him a thumbs up also.

Aislinn got a water bottle and made her way towards her dressing room, avoiding everyone in her path. Munro slowly made his way to his dressing room. He made sure he looked around and fully grasped his surroundings at Epitome Pictures.

It was his last day on set. He got a huge roll for a television show in the states. At first he was a bit skeptical about the move to California, but after long talks with Stephen, his parents, and his brothers, he decided it was a once in a life time chance.

He was still questioning if he should go, but it was too late. As of March 9, three months from now, his contract would be official. And he would have to move to California and stay on the show until his three year contract ended.

He walked to his dressing room that still had his name on the door. He smirked and took out his blackberry and took a picture of his name. He quickly posted it on his twitter account.

_**the_Munro**__: Last day on set. It was an amazing 5 years here. States here I come! Leggo._

_#Foreverafamily_

He slowly lifted his hand and touched his name. He sighed and walked into his dressing room and started changing into his normal clothes. Gray sweat pants, black v-neck, and messed up his hair he wasn't allot to touch once they started filming for the day.

He noticed he had a lot of letters that were in a pile sitting on his couch. He smirked and looked through it. Everyone on set gave him a letter. All except one. A certain theatrical dancer with blue eyes didn't give him a letter.

Sadness got to him. She was his other half. They practically grew up together. The fact that she was staying in Toronto and he in the States, everything would be more difficult.

With her landing a dance roll in a few movies coming out, her schedule was going to be booked. It was going to be a sad moment when he leaves for California. Not only is he leaving back his family, but also the cast of Degrassi and The Latest Buzz.

Who knew that he would make it big one day? She did. Everyone did. Everyone had faith that his talent would soon take him somewhere in life. They just weren't expecting it to be so soon.

He looked up when a head popped out, gently saying, "Hey."

He smiled and beckoned her to walk in and close the door. She walked over to him, and sat next to him on his couch.

"You did great today, Munro."

"Thanks, Ace. You did great too."

She smiled at him, and leans her head on his shoulder, and him resting his on her head. She already changed back into her clothes. An old t-shirt, and shorts.

The room was filled with silence. Each of them enjoying each others company. She looked around and saw a picture of him and her on set of Murder in the Hamptons. They were both on either side of Poppy Montgomery wearing their matching yellow t-shirts.

Aislinn stood up, and started laughing.

"Oh god! You still have this?"

He looked at what she had in her hands and smiled.

"Of course I still have it! Why? Where's yours?" He cocked and eyebrow and stood up.

She giggled and said, "Hey, no assuming. Mines is in the photo album our parents made together."

She put the picture back down and she saw the closed boxes in his dressing room. She frowned and looked at him.

"Why so glum, chum?"

She giggled sadly, "Because you're going! To California! Who am I going to eat poutine with now?" He smiled, "We could always eat poutine through Skype!"

"It's a date." She stuck out her pinky, and waited for him to connect his with hers.

Aislinn frowned and said, "I'm gonna miss you, Munz." He sighed and pulled her into a hug, "Shut up, Ace. I'm not going anywhere."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, mimicking the way Eli and Clare did. "Yes you are. You're going to California without me and Jordy."

"I'm not going anywhere. Physically, yeah. Mentally, no," He pulled away a little and looked down at her, "I'll always be there for you, Ace. Don't think for one second that i'm not gonna be on a magic carpet coming to help you out."

She looked into his eyes and smirked. "Wait a second."

She ran out of his dressing room. A minute or so, she came back with a medium sized envelope that had his name printed in big letters.

"You can only read it when you're on the plane to California. Capiche?"

"What? I'm not Eli Goldsworthy."

"Ah ah ah, you _are _Eli Goldsworthy. So, no reading until on the plane? Capiche?"

He rolled his eyes and saluted her, "Capiche!"

She smiled in triumph. "Listen, mother needs me at home. Nous somme toujours a jamais, pas vrai?"

He smiled, "Vous le saves."

She gave him a big bear hug and walked to her dressing room to get her things. Munro frowned and started packing up more of his things.

Later on that week, Munro was scheduled an interview with Lauren Toyota at much music. It was a one on one interview, and his answers would be posted on the internet as soon as he left the building.

"So, Munro, last fan question."

"Bring it, Lauren."

She smiled at him, and started the tape recorder, "Munro, what is your last words on the subject, EClare? We all know that Eli is off to college, and you're off to the states in March. It breaks the fangirls hearts that EClare might not ever get back together."

Munro stared off into space and said, "It's not over. I personally like to think that Eclare is more than just a lovable couple. Stephen gave Ace and I this speech a while ago, and what I gathered from that is, Aislinn and I _are _Eli and Clare. Even if I hate to admit it, I am Eli Goldsworthy. We are Eclare. Their story is far from being over, it's just beginning. And I just want to thank Aislinn Paul for being there for me. I remember her as this tiny, little 8 year old girl that I had a crush on. Now, she's this beautiful, intelligent, talented young woman that I knew she would be. Hopefully, we'll get to work with each other again."

"ooooh," Lauren gushed, "A crush? Aisy was your crush?"

Munro looked down and blushed and nodded. She was still his crush, but no one knew. Not even his own brother, Thomas.

For years, Munro was there for Aislinn. When she needed help on a certain scene, he would be there. If she needed to vent out her problems, he was there for her. Even 2,183 miles away, he will always be there for her.

Always.

The chemistry between the two is indescribable. It was a natural chemistry that made every Eclare fangirl out there fall in love with Eclare. Through thick and thin, Eli and Clare will be there for each other. Through thick and thin, Munro and Aislinn will always be there for each other.

Later on that night, Munro got a text from Aislinn.

_Aislinn: Remember me when you're at the Grammys, Munz. :D_

Munro laughed, and texted her back.

_Munro: You'll be the first person that I thank, Ace._

Eclare is Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. Munro Chambers and Aislinn Paul _are _Eli and Clare

_**Eclare is Endgame.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Yeeup, that was it! I feel bad that i'm writing like I know Munro and Aislinn's thoughts, but it was necessary. I will be posting Munro reading the letter on the plane later on. This was inspired by the seniors leaving. I mean, have you ever thought how Eli would leave the show? hopefully, it didn't suck. I tried writing it like **Summersetlights**, but I think I failed. aha

**To my Demented and Deranged readers: **I'm so sorry. I hate to admit this, but DD is being put on a hiatus. I'm currently typing out ALL of the chapters. When I return with DD, I promise, there will be updates everyday until it's over. There will be one-shots posted until I finish DD. so, yeah, hopefully you don't hate me. D:

Read and review?


End file.
